thomaswoodfandomcom-20200216-history
2009
|image1=File:2007ThomasWoodenRailwaylogo.jpg |company:=Learning Curve |yearbook:=Volume XV |pamphlet:=UK |previous=2008 |next=2010 }} 2009 is the seventeenth year of the Thomas Wooden Railway. This is the year Learning Curve began to introduce merchandise based on Hero of the Rails. Destinations and pieces of track that previous had ball-shaped connectors saw them replaced with flat plastic connectors. Available Products Vehicles Engines *Busy as a Bee James (new) *Stanley (new) *Fearless Freddie *Rheneas (reintroduction) *Flora (new) *Hank (new) *Smudger (new) *Duncan (reintroduction) *Mud Covered Thomas (new) *Hiro (new) *Victor (new) *Charlie (new) *Rusty with Cement mixer (reintroduction) *Lost and Found Hiro (new) *Patchwork Hiro (new) *James *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald *Douglas *Bill and Ben *Mighty Mac *Rosie *Billy *Proteus (new) *Whiff *Molly *Fergus *Duke (reintroduction) *Lady *Diesel 10 *Salty *Harvey *Iron 'Arry and Iron Bert *Murdoch *Emily *Spencer Coaches and Cars *Day Out With Thomas 2009 Passenger Car (new) *Sodor Zoo Cars (new) *Henrietta (reintroduction) *Rocky *Sodor Dairy Cars *Hector *Tar Tanker and Fuel Car (reintroduction) *Breakdown Train *Circus Train *Express Coaches *Giggling Troublesome Trucks *Sodor Chicken Cars *Sodor Cookie Factory Cargo Pack *Musical Caboose *Aquarium Cars *Recycling Cars (reintroduction) *Gold Prospector's Cars (reintroduction) *Sodor Water Works (reintroduction) *Annie and Clarabel Non-Rail Vehicles *Isabella (new) *Kevin (new) *Bertie *Max and Monty *Byron *Madge *Sir Topham Hatt's Car *Sodor Power Crew *Sodor Fire Crew *Sodor Road Crew (reintroduction) *Jack *Alfie Multi-Car Packs *Engines of Sodor (new) *Roadway Vehicles Gift Pack (new) *Diesel Engines Gift Pack (new) *Thomas and Percy's Easter Celebration (new) *Thomas and Toby (new) *Sodor Day Thomas and Stanley (new) *5-Car Engine Pack *Narrow Gauge Engines Gift Pack *Design-It Activity Pack (new) *Thomas and the Holiday Caboose (new) *Rosie and the Musical Caboose (new) *Salty and the Shipping Cars (new) *Toby and Flora (new) *Sodor Construction Company (new) *5-Car Gift Pack *Adventures of Thomas *Happy Birthday Thomas and Box Car *Ivo Hugh with Zoo Cars *Thomas and Annie (new) *Percy and Clarabel (new) *Bertie and Toby (new) *Metallic Percy and Unpainted Wagon (new) *Metallic James and Unpainted Wagon (new) *Thomas and Hiro (cancelled) Battery-Powered *Battery-Powered Thomas *Battery-Powered Percy *Battery-Powered James *Battery-Powered Lady *Battery-Powered Jet Engine with Thomas *Battery-Powered Salty Talking Engines *Talking Thomas (new) *Talking Percy (new) *Talking James (new) Buildings and Destinations *Oil Depot (new) *Cargo Drop (new) *Brendam Docks Pack *Boulder Mountain *Roundhouse *Deluxe Fire Station *Deluxe Cranky the Crane *Colin the Crane (new) *Sodor Clock Tower (new) *Cranky the Crane *Sodor Fire Station *Sodor Scrub and Shine *Deluxe Roundhouse *Useful Engine Shed *Deluxe Over-the-Track Signal *Toby's Windmill *Haunted Mine *Deluxe Water Tower *All Aboard Station *Deluxe Railroad Crossing Bridges and Tunnels *4-in-1 Mountain Crossing (new) *Sodor Bay Bridge *Collapsing Sodor Suspension Bridge *Knapford Covered Bridge *Quarry Mine Tunnel *Suddery Swing Bridge *Lighthouse Bridge with Bulstrode *Rumblin' Bridge Sets *Cranky the Crane Set *A Race to the Wharf Set *Thomas and Percy Starter Set *Thomas at the Zoo Set *Sodor Crane and Quarry Set *Gold Mine Mountain Set *Mail Drop Set (cancelled) *Thomas-saurus Rex Set *Henry and the Elephant Set (new) *Figure 8 Set *Stop and Go Figure 8 Set (new) *Lift and Load Set *Down by the Docks Set *Roundhouse Set *Boulder Mountain Set *Water Tower Figure 8 Set *Jeremy and the Airfield Set *Start Your Engines Race Set *Pirates Cove Set *Conductor's Figure 8 Set *Oval Set *Bridge and Crane Figure 8 Set *A Day at the Wharf Set (new) *Beginner's Set with Talking Thomas (new) *Thomas and Rosie Set *Around the Tree Set *Coal Hopper Figure 8 Set (new) *Rheneas and the Dinosaur Bones Set (new) *Knapford Station Set *Thomas Starter Set *Battery-Powered Sir Topham Hatt Figure 8 Set *Thomas and Toby Set *Pirate Treasure Set (new) Track *Ascending Track and Riser Pack (new) *2" and 4" Straight Track and Road *6" Straight Track and Road *8" Straight Track and Road *3 1/2" Curved Track *6 1/2" Curved Track *3 1/2" Single Curved Switch Track *6 1/2" Single Curved Switch Track *Ascending Track *Ascending Track Risers *Elevated Track Foundation *Bumpy Track *Wacky Track *Track Adapter Pack #1 *Track Adapter Pack #2 *Switch T-Track *Round-About Action Turntable *Stacking Risers *Adapt-a-Track Track Packs *Deluxe Track Accessory Pack *Beginner's Expansion Pack *Hiro's Hideout Track Pack (cancelled) *Straight and Curved Expansion Pack *Up and Away Expansion Pack *Advanced Figure 8 Set Expansion Pack *Figure 8 Set Expansion Pack *Boulder Adventure Expansion Pack *5-in-1 Track Layout Pack Accessories *Grow-With-Me Playtable (new) *Play and Go Carry Case *Thomas 3D Carry Case *Island Adventure Playboard *Island of Sodor Playtable *Under-the-Bed Trundle Playtable *Felt Playmat *Thomas Playtable Package *Thomas Engine Caddy Talking Railway Series Vehicles *Talking Railway Series Thomas (new) *Talking Railway Series Edward (new) *Talking Railway Series James (new) *Talking Railway Series Percy (new) *Talking Railway Series Toby (new) *Talking Railway Series Rosie (new) *Talking Railway Series Stanley (new) *Talking Railway Series Salty (new) *Talking Railway Series Emily (new) *Talking Railway Series Duck (cancelled) *Talking Railway Series Mighty Mac (cancelled) *Talking Railway Series Spencer (new) *Talking Railway Series Billy (new) *Talking Railway Series Molly (new) Destinations *Stop and Greet Station (new) *Talking Railway Series Cranky the Crane (new) *Brendam Barrel Co. (new) *Talking Railway Series Morgan's Mine (new) Sets *Speak and Greet Oval Set (new) *The Great Discovery Set (new) *Farewell at the Docks Set (new) Trivia *This is the final year where individual pieces of track were sold until 2014, when they could be ordered individually from the Official Website. *A number of products released months after the initial releases of the 2009 range were meant to be new items for 2010. These included Hero of the Rails and Series 13 related items, and of the Talking Railway Series. **The following errors are in the Yearbook: *On page 7, Emily’s description stated that she earned her coaches after saving engines from mud. *On page 36, the Deluxe Water Tower Figure 8 Set is labelled as Expanded Quarry Mine Tunnel Set. Category:Years